


JOHN: BE THE WINDY THING

by Sayuki_Kagami



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Gen, I got caught in the moment, I love John so much, John centered-fic, Kinda Sadstuck, Post-Sburb, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, all the pairings here are only mentioned, well the johndave one is onesided-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuki_Kagami/pseuds/Sayuki_Kagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, on a quiet day, the wind calls out to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JOHN: BE THE WINDY THING

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to Heir of Grief.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Es5mh7pBeec
> 
> this was also written with the idea that they kids loose their powers after the game.

Sometimes, on a quiet day, the wind calls out to you.

Sometimes, you dream of turning into the wind and flying around.

YOUR NAME IS JOHN EGBERT. It's been a year since you and your friends finally won the game you started when you were thirteen.

You must say, things have greatly improved since then but you can't help but long for your god tier powers. You long for the wind. You tried asking the others how they felt about that but it feels so weird. You know they're happier without it. You know that they don't want to remember the game anymore. You were being selfish.

You started isolating yourself. You started talking less to Roxy and even encouraging her with Calliope. You would talk to Jane and Dad every now and then but would only drop by mostly for dinner. You'd be out 'exploring' before they woke up. Rose was happy with Kanaya while Jake had Dirk and Dave… Dave had Karkat. You'd talk to your Ecto-sister but she was doing her shenanigans and mapping out the world with Aradia and Sollux.

It seemed like everyone had someone. Everyone except… 

…

You've slowly started to realise that you don't do well with emotions. You've started to feel empty for the past few days. You just don't know anymore.

Sometimes, you like to sit at the edge of a cliff and just let the wind blow around you.

Sometimes, you like to hold your hand out and imagine you're controlling the air around you.

A few times, you thought you actually made the wind stir.

Your name is John Egbert and you're standing on the edge of a cliff as the wind blows past you, calling out to you. You think you here wind chimes in the distance.

You take a step forward and plummet downwards, the wind rushing past you.

Your name is John Egbert and you're flying.

You hear someone scream your name.

Your name is John Egbert and you're falling.

You turn back and see your friends at the edge of the cliff looking at you in horror. What were they doing here?

Your name is John Egbert and you instinctively reach out and grab a branch that was growing from the edge of the cliff.

You see them sigh in relief.

Then you hear something crack. 

The look of relief in their face turns into horror.

Your name is John Egbert and the last thing you see are your friend's faces as you fall.

You close your eyes.

You don't hit the ground.

Confused, you open your eyes and find yourself floating.

The wind refuses to let their master die.

You fly up to your friends and you can see their confused faces.

You smile slightly at them and a bright light surrounds you.

Your name is John Egbert and you are the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> Feed back is welcomed!


End file.
